This invention relates to apparatus and methods for testing dynamic physiological functions.
Various methods and devices are used to determine a person's physical strength and ability to perform certain physical tasks. Such methods and devices are used in preemployment testing to determine a person's ability to perform certain employment related tasks, in injury evaluation related to workman's compensation claims, in rehabilitation exercise, in general exercise and physical conditioning, and in general injury evaluation. For example, Baltimore Therapeutic Equipment Co., Baltimore, Md., describes a stationery device and method which is said to effectively simulate the actual job task, or use muscle groups affected by injury, and record the subject's performance.